A case? In this weather?
by PeppermintChill
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Sherlock has his own special case to attend to. But Watson doesn't want him going out in the cold weather. Rated M for suggested sexual content.


Sherlock shivered as he pulled back the curtains to take a peak at what laid ahead outside for him. Deep, snow covered streets. It was nearly a blizzard out! White flakes constantly fell from the dark clouds that hung above. Gradually adding to mother natures art that covered the streets of London.

His hands moved to rub his arms, trying to warm himself up. It was really too cold in his room. Watson had told him three times already to turn the heater on in here. Distractions always kept him from doing so.

The detective slipped on his coat and wrapped a scarf securely around his neck. Or rather, Watson's scarf and coat. He seemed to have misplaced his somewhere about in his room and really, he was too cold to search for it.

One foot after the other, Holme's moved quietly down the stairs. Attempting to slyly make his way out of the door, and into the cold. He was getting away with it, too. Until a certain doctor made his way out of the kitchen.

"And just where are you going, dear?"

Sherlock flinched at the voice. His lips pulling into an innocent smile as he turned around. Preparing himself before actually looking to the elder man.

"Ah..Watson, you see...I have a case that I _must _attend to." Or a present to get. What was a lie going to do? In some sense, it was his own personal case. He would call it. _"The hunt for the perfect gift." _Or something of the sort.

"A case? On Christmas eve, Holmes?"Watson raised a brow suspiciously, "Don't you think it can hold off until after?"

At this Sherlock shook his head, "I'm afraid not, ol' boy! I must get going now."He turned on his heal, taking a step closer to the door. Only to be halted and forced back into the taller man's chest.

Sherlock's eyes widened in surprise, tilting his head back to look up at the man. Ahh..He was so warm. The heat from him itself made the younger want to stay.

"Watson, really..."His eyes dropped, hand moving to catch the arm that snaked it's way around his waist.

"Just stay a little, hmm? You'll freeze out there."

"I really can't I n-"

"Just for a drink. To keep you warm?" Watson suggested, taking a step back.

At this, Holmes almost whimpered. One, from the heat leaving him. Two, because Watson was too god damn persuasive. He wasn't usually one to give in this easily but with the man he loved it was hard at times. Especially when he really did want to stay. He wasn't a man who _liked _to go outside so he avoided it as much as possible.

Lucky for Watson he was special.

"I suppose I will have a drink. But that is it, Watson. I must go right after."Sherlock stated, heading into the living room and tugging off the scarf before sitting down at his usual seat. He heard the doctor chuckle before his familiar steps faded away as he headed into the kitchen. Followed by the sound of glasses clanking along with fresh tea falling into the cups.

Sherlock inhaled, the smell of the warm liquid invading his nostrils. Watson made the best tea. Much better than the nanny, he thought. It had a special taste to it. So when the doctor did make their drinks he was eager to have it.

"How _do _you make this so delicious?" He asked as Watson held the tray out for Holmes. Leaning down slightly so that cup was in arms reach.

Sherlock's big, brown eyes traveled over his body. Everything he did was seductive. Or was that just his imagination? He had a very active imagination so that very well may be the case. But the way he leaned, how his eye lids lowered as a soft, loving smile pulled at those gorgeous lips...It made Sherlock's insides turn to butter.

Sherlock inched forward as he watched on to see the doctor's lips part as he grabbed his cup of tea. The urge for a kiss lingering as his own lips parted. Ready to dive in for a kiss.

That was, until Watson turned away to place the tray down. Sherlock's shoulders slouched, his lips creasing into a deep frown.

"That's a secret, my dear Holmes." That beautiful chuckle sounded and Holmes almost sighed. Placing the cup to his lips and taking a sip before patting the seat and standing up.

Watson looked to the seat, and back to the detective before flashing a grin and sitting down. Just as Holmes bent down and put the tea cup down safely, the loops of his pants were gripped and he felt himself being tugged into the blond's lap. His head snapped around to look over the man and he shook his head, arms maneuvering around Watson's neck.

"I really have to go. Or it'll be too late to finish my case..."The detective whispered. When he didn't get an answer Holmes looked over the other questionably to find him just staring. With a hint of lust in his eyes.

"Watson, do not get any ideas. You're going to make me late!"

"If you really must go then I'm not stopping you. Simply trying to make sure you're prepared to go into that blizzard."A hand reached up to grip Sherlock's chin, pulling his face closer to leave only an inch between their lips.

"Your lips look delicious, detective..."He breathed, crushing them together.

This is where all hope of Sherlock leaving died. He melted into the kiss, melted into Watson. He wouldn't be able to deny anymore. No more "I need to go" or "I can't stay" leaving his lips. Next It'll be; "Take me."

Holmes moaned, pushing his fingers through what hair he could grab and pulling the doctor closer. Deepening the kiss. His own lips then parted, allowing the others warm, wet tongue to invade the inside.

Had he been cold before? Because he was burning now. This coat wasn't any better. It was making him too hot. He had to get it off before he had a heat stroke.

Moments too soon, their kiss broke. Heavy, quick breath's releasing from them. The heat of the kiss was overpowering. Making both their heart rates pick up quickly.

Then, just as if the doctor was reading his mind, he began to slip his coat from Sherlock's shoulders. Pushing it off and allowing it to land soundlessly onto the floor beneath their feet. Sherlock watched it fall before his gaze was brought back, eyes meeting shining blue ones.

"What's with that look...?"Sherlock asked, hesitantly. Normally, he could figure out what his medic was thinking of. But so many emotions were running through his eyes right now...Lust, excitement, love. What exactly was he thinking of?

Watson smiled. He loved this man. It had been so many years since they've been together. So much more since they've _known_ each other. Over 20 now. He had lost track but all he knew was he wanted to continue staying together until the end of his days.

Holmes suddenly moved his hand to rest on Watson's cheek, bringing the doctor back into reality.

"I'm the one who gets lost in thought, doctor. Stay with me."

Watson only smiled at this, leaning forward and placing his lips near the brunet's ear. His lips parted, releasing a light breath. Causing the detective to shiver.

Smirking against his ear, Watson's hand moved to dig into his pocket. His free hand moving to grab Sherlock's.

"I love you, Sherlock."

Holmes blinked, pulling back to look at him. His head cocking to the side as his eyes were filled with curiosity. Why was he being so sweet all of a sudden?

"I love you too, John." Watson loved when he called him by his first name. He didn't hear it a lot. So Sherlock assumed it was like a treat to him. Something he only got once in awhile.

"But why the sudden ch..."He trailed off as he felt something cold slide onto his finger. His muscles stiffening and his body filling with heat. His face beginning to turn a light red color. If his assumptions were correct, then what he felt being placed on his finger was a ring.

Was Watson proposing to him?

Sherlock's eyes slowly trailed to his hand. Which he lifted to bring to eye level. His hand turned every which way. Trying to comprehend what laid on his finger as Watson watched with that marvelous smile on his face.

"Watson..."He breathed. There were no words in mind. His eyes were beginning to water. Pure happiness shooting through him.

"Merry Christmas, Sherlock." His lips pressed gently to his forehead, "Will you be mine forever?"

Watson wasn't nervous. He was excited, ready to hear the words that were going to be spoken. He knew Sherlock loved him. His hopes were high of getting the answer he wanted. His chest was exploding with joy. Even if he couldn't really marry Holmes. If he couldn't flaunt his possession in the public eye. He knew Holmes was his, and that was all that mattered.

Sherlock cupped his hand over his mouth, nodding slowly before locking with Watson's eyes. He was gazing at him with expectation. Waiting for his answer.

The brunet's hand moved, and his lips stretched into a bright smile before he placed his arms around his neck, moving closer to kiss the doctor.

"Of course I will.."He whispered. Though he felt bad. His gift to Watson was nothing. By now the stores were getting ready to close. He wouldn't have time to make it.

"I don't think I have time to finish my case..."He muttered, eyes dropping.

As he heard a laugh from the doctor, his eyebrow raised. Looking up to him in question. When Watson saw his expression, he simply shook his head.

"Your present to me was your answer. Perhaps some time in bed tonight as well. "The doctor winked.

Sherlock's face heated, leaving a light pink on his cheeks. "To keep me warm, of course."

"But of course, my dear Holmes."

* * *

I sort of rushed toward the end and only read over it once.

I hope you still enjoyed my late Christmas story.

Reviews and criticisms are loved.


End file.
